


A Wicked Mistletoe Kiss

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Setting, F/M, Ice Skating, Mistletoe, and cute kisses ofc, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Alina wants to catch a mistletoe kiss. Except she can't seem to find the one she wants to kiss.And then Nikolai shows up and invites her for a fun skate session.With a mistletoe headband on his head.Trouble? Or perhaps a new beginning?





	A Wicked Mistletoe Kiss

 

 

 

Mistletoe.

She scoffed at it. She scoffed at the couples happily getting caught under the dozens of random mistletoes hanging in the ballroom. She scoffed at the one person that was missing from the party. And most of all, she scoffed at herself for thinking of even something as “accidentally” kissing him under the mistletoe. Because she was too much of a coward to even admit to herself she wanted to kiss him, badly. Because she was such a coward that she needed the excuse of a mischievous mistletoe to get that kiss she’d been dreaming for weeks now.

Giggles erupted close by and she looked around. There, amongst dancing couples were Tamar and Nadia, caught under a mistletoe. Nadia was laughing after Tamar had dipped her for an extra-dramatic kiss. Alina couldn’t help a smile over her friends’ happiness. But that was short-lived as she saw more couples discreetly dancing under more mistletoe for even more mistletoe kisses.

Alina groaned and left the party.

Perhaps she should get some fresh air to lose some of that sour mood. Or perhaps the snow and the freezing temperatures could turn her into a lovely ice statue. She already had the white hair and the pale skin and the freezing mood.

Snowflakes fluttered in the air, falling down with a pace so lazy and leisurely it was as if they were enjoying the fall, feeling the air itself before finally meeting the ground. Alina caught one on her hand and watched as it melted away in her palm.

“Ah, so this is where you are, dearest Alina. Scoffing at the poor snowflakes.” Nikolai commented, startling Alina as he walked from behind a nearby tree. A new scoff graced her features and Nikolai flashed his best insufferable smirk. She felt like smacking it off his face.

“What are you doing hiding behind a tree? Trying to scare people to death?” she bit out.

Nikolai’s laughter filled the air and fluttered to her and into her belly, where butterflies of all sorts burst into life. Alina fought a blush to no avail, as she felt her cheeks heating up at the sound of that laughter she’d grown to love so much. “I was actually waiting for your scoffing and beautiful face, sunshine.”

That surprised her, “Oh?”

“Yes, I have a surprise for you.” He offered his hand, “Come along, sunshine.”

She took it with a wary glance, “Where?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not taking you to a bush for naughty activities.” A smirk flashed when he saw her blush growing brighter, “We’re going to the lake. To skate.”

Her stomach sank. Skate? That was as far away from mistletoes as possible… Still, she couldn’t complain. At least Nikolai hadn’t teased her over her traitorous blush.

Once at the lake, which was empty as the party was in full bloom, Nikolai produced two pairs of skates. The ones she always used and his own. She glanced at the king as she put her skates on. He’d most likely gotten help from one of her friends to get her skates. She wondered just who had been the accomplice.

“Now, Alina dearest, today’s skating will be a tad different.” Nikolai began, a hand under his coat as he looked for something, “We are playing catch.”

“Playing catch?” She deadpanned. Of course, he seemed to be putting as much distance between her lips and his as possible. Her damned luck seemed to get worse as time went by.

He beamed, “Yes! And this,” He pulled out a headband and Alina’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. It had a tiny mistletoe hanging over it. Nikolai looked ridiculous with it on. She almost laughed, if it wasn’t for the fact that suddenly his absence from the party seemed less accidental than before. “Is your reward. If you catch me, you might just get that mistletoe kiss you’ve been yearning for all week, sunshine.” He finished with a wink and skated away.

Alina stood there frozen. Torn between regicide and pure glee.

Then, “I haven’t been yearning for a damned thing, Nikolai!” She screamed after him before stepping onto the lake’s frozen surface. “And I’m only skating because I want to!” She added, feeling as though she was a child throwing a tantrum. Nikolai’s distant laughter only made her scowl grow and grow.

Still, she wanted to catch him. If Nikolai was offering a mistletoe kiss, she was going to get it. And act as though she doesn’t want it, of course. She’d rather swallow a frog than admit out loud his easy smile and brilliant mind had won her heart in so little time.

Nikolai danced around her, just close enough to tease her into rushing after the king, but not enough to actually be caught. “Alina, you must up your game. This mistletoe will wilt soon enough!” He laughed.

She glared, “I’m only after tackling you! Don’t let your head grow too much!”

“Of course, sunshine. I believe you!”

That was it. She was going to tackle him and forget all about the chance of being accused of attempt of murder.

Alina got ready for her move. She took a deep breath. Her eyes followed Nikolai. And then, as he skated around her, the king caught her from behind in a bear-hug that had Alina yelping so loud birds flew away from the nearest tree.

When her yelp died out, Nikolai turned her in his hold and smiled down, shaking his head and the hanging mistletoe, “Oh dear. It seems you caught me, Alina dearest. What shall we do now?”

She rolled her eyes and glared at him. And scoffed. Nikolai’s smile grew more innocent with each new emotion of hers.

“Would you like that kiss now, Alina dearest?”

She forced her gaze away from his beautiful eyes, their hazel so dark it reminded her of dark and ancient forests. “Maybe.” She mumbled.

Once more Nikolai beamed, his perfect teeth and perfect lips throwing her head into a dizzy state, “I knew it.” His tease invited for a snappy remark, but before Alina could even breathe, his lips were on hers.

And oh saints help her.

Her knees went weak, her eyes rolled in their sockets and her hands buried themselves in his golden hair. A moaned groan climbed up her throat as this toe-curling kiss sent her into a whole new plane of existence. Nikolai’s lips moved slowly but surely, goading Alina into a dance that seemed to have been waiting to happen for far too long now. Oh, far too long.

The kiss went on and on, and it would have lasted the whole day if it weren’t for the lack of air. And the place where they were kissing. Nikolai pressed his forehead to hers, “Was that worth the wait, sunshine?” He was so breathless that Alina almost pulled him in for another kiss.

“You’re lucky this was a good kiss. Or I’d smack you for playing me so easily.”

His chuckle vibrated throughout her body, “I really am lucky, Alina. Truly.” She frowned, what did he mean with that? Then, “Would you like to go back inside for a safer continuation of our kiss? This mistletoe over my head won’t stop ordering us to kiss anyway.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Maybe so, but it seems to have worked in my favour.”

“Fine. Let’s go inside.” She said at last, trying her best to not smile like an idiot.

She failed of course.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays lovelies!! It's today's last gift :D  
> Hope you enjoyed it <3<3<3
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is fantastic and totes underrated <3


End file.
